Bella's Secret
by TheDerangedMango
Summary: So you thought Edward was keeping secrets in their relationship? Of course he was! But did you ever suspect Bella? She's got a pretty huge secret herself. Rated T just to be safe...
1. Bella's a WHAT?

**Hello. As you can probably tell, this is my first fan fiction. In truth, I've never really thought about things like this before. Then I found this site ****and now I'm completely fixated with writing and reading fanfics for almost every book I read. Sorry, just thought I would say that...Please...tell me what you think of it? I'll add more soon. Oh, and if you give me any suggestions, I'll definitely take them into consideration. :)**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. Stephenie Meyer does**.

Chapter 1: Bella's a WHAT?!?!?!

I had always hoped I would be different, better than I was. There were smarter, stronger, more athletic, prettier people than me everywhere. I was average. No one likes to be average in the first place, but add that to being surrounded by things better than you, and you just feel plain rotten.

That's how I've been in every aspect of my life. Completely average. Well, maybe I was better than some people(like my mother herself) at taking care of my mother, Renee, but things like that don't count. Not really.

So when I got my powers, you understand that I was completely shocked. Plus, I had already been shocked to find that Edward Cullen, the most beautiful creature on the face of the earth(probably Heaven and Hell too), was completely interested in me. Jacob seems to think they're dangerous. I think otherwise. I mean really, what could they be, vampires? Right. Don't make me laugh.

But anyway, this is my story, not theirs. Back to my powers. Well, actually, we have to rewind to the whole vampire thing. I've heard that some vamps, when they get changed, get a special little gift. Mind reading, precognition, and the reading of emotions are just three of them. Well, like a vampire, I have a gift. Or...gifts might be a more accurate word.

You see, I'm what some people would call a witch.


	2. You've got a power?

**Number 2! Hah, these are a lot shorter than I thought they'd be I think...but some will be longer too I hope. Anyway, just wanted to say hi, hope your life is going well. And if not, hope you've got a good book to keep your mind off of it. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor will I ever be, so these characters/the book they come from are in no way mine. But the twist/powers I thought of all on my own. You should be proud of me. =P**

Chapter two:_ You've got a power? Hey, I've got 3!_

Yes, that's right, you heard me correctly. A witch. Bet you didn't think they were real. Neither did I. But apparently my great, great, great grandma was a witch. I think it skipped a few generations.

Thing is, my mom didn't, and still doesn't, know anything about the whole witchy situation. I looked up everything I could about my ancestry to figure out what was up with all of this stuff. Eventually I found something on a lady named Helena Blinquist. That's right, She was my great(times 3) grandmother. Guess what else? She was burned at the steak, or something ridiculous like that, for practising witchcraft.

Apparently great great grandma was ashamed and didn't tell great grandma, and so I had no way of knowing I had a risk of being one too. So here I am. I just moved to Forks and now I've got to deal with not only Mike Newton, moving to a new _**SMALL**_ town, and the mystery called Edward Cullen, but powers and being a witch as well. Well, at least the powers are sort of cool....cool is probably the wrong word. Weird is better but still not right.

Anyway, there are three of them. I can talk to animals. It's strange but completely amazing at the same time. I can shapeshift into any animal I want(the whole being able to talk to animals helps with this). The last 'gift'? It's.....hard to explain. It goes hand-in-hand with the talking to animals.

Inanimate objects talk to me. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know you think I'm crazy. I'm not. Really. Everything has a voice, everything has a mind. Most people, you, just can't hear them. Jeez, look at me, talking about these objects as if they were alive. They're not. Maybe I am crazy, insane even, but I'm not lying. Everything can talk. Even the inanimate objects. Ask me sometime, I'll tell you what they're saying, about you and other people. Oh, and just as they can talk, they can hear too. Just thought you should know.

I don't believe in vampires, that's just ridiculous. But I have to believe in some fairytale creatures; I am one.

One final thing. The one good thing about this witch fiasco. I'm immortal. I can't die. Unless I burn. Like my grandma.


	3. You think YOU'RE crazy?

**A/N: I actually find this sort of disappointing....hopefully it will get more interesting soon? I don't know, I don't usually know what I am going to write until I write it. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. Or Harry Potter, disappointingly enough. :( Wouldn't it be cool if I did? I'd be a much better author.... ;)**

**Chapter 3: You think you're crazy? Try talking to a pen. **

So I moved here a month-er-so ago, right? And apparently something about this stupid little town makes fairy tales be....not so fairy-taleish, because I move here and two weeks later, I hear this weird little voice. It's sorta squeaky and high-pitched. I'm looking all over, but trying not to look like I am because I'm at school, but can't see anyone talking anywhere. It's unnerving. Obviously I must be crazy, I'm hearing voices. Just then I look down, and my pen has got this bizarre little mouth. Just a straight black line that's super tiny. I wouldn't say it was a mouth, but it was moving. And sound was coming out. My pen was talking. Yelling, actually. _I'm not crazy_, I think, _I'm insane_. Completely bonkers. Off my rocker. My PEN is TALKING to me. What the hell is going on here?!?! I'm OBVIOUSLY halucinating; Pens do not just up and talk. Last time I checked anyway.

Maybe I fell asleep, I think hopefully. Somehow I doubt that though. No, more than likely I've just gone batty, cuckoo for cocoa puffs. I turn to Jessica, asking if she heard a noise.

"Duh, Bella. That would be the teacher. They've been known to talk every once in a while." Jessica says, smirking.

"You know what I meant, Jess. OTHER than the teacher." "Now that you mention it.....Nope!" Jessica pauses for a moment. "Why, what did you hear? Was it something exciting? About someone else maybe?"

I just look at her for a few seconds. "No Jess, nothing interesting, just thought I heard a noise. I must be losing my mind."

She said something too low for me to hear, but I did think I heard "los**_ING_**" in there somewhere. Whatever Jessica, I am much more sane than you. Well, except for the whole having a talking pen thing.

Anyway, school finally ends(and I only looked at Edward a couple thousand times, aren't you proud of me?) and I make my way home. By then I had forgotten about the talking pen incident and was startled to hear it start up again when I pulled it out of my backpack. "My goodness! Finally I am out of that sack. Might I add that it smells gross in there! Or....it would, if I could....smell."

"Y-y-you can t-talk?!?!"

"Of course I can talk! Geez. What is with mankind and their thinking they know everything?!? Wait a minute. You can HEAR me?"

"Apparently. So, um, may I ask you....WHAT IS GOING ON HERE???"

"We are having a conversation." The pen(he...she...it??) said. "Obviously. But I have no idea how or why. Maybe you're a witch!"

"Good one. But, if you could...not talk, that would be great."

The pen made an angry huff and was quiet. The mouth disappeared. That whole encounter was just completely odd. I mean really, who's ever heard of someone talking to an inanimate object before? That was my first time using one of my powers, but not the last. Things would have been so much easier if it had been.

**(Another)A/N: R&R, pleasepleasepleaaaaaaaaaase???? That would be completely and totally amazingly awesome. Constructive criticism is a lovely thing, by the way.... :)**

**Geez, I need to write more in each chapter. In case you were wondering. xD That was the last thing, I promise.**

**Well, apparently it wasn't actually.....but it's for a good reason!! I checked my email last night, and saw that people had favoriteded my story! And I was suuuuuper happy. Just thought you should know. :) And if that wasn't a good enough reason for you, tant pis. (that right there?? That was French. :D) But this really IS the last thing. =P**


	4. Familial inheritances

**A/N: Hello. Chapter 4! WH-HOO! xD Sorry, I felt the need. So, I'm not sure if I'll write more often than usual or less. My grandpa died last night and usually I read or write to get my mind off of things. But I'm not sure what's going to happen, so I just thought I should let you know. Hope things are going okay for you at the moment. :) And man am I glad there's only less than a quarter of school left. =P**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, sad as that is. But this little twist? Aaaaaaaaaall mine *hordes the rest of the ideas* MWAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Chapter 4: Don't you just love familial inheritances?**

Naturally, after that little chat, I went and googled witches. I came across this website called amiawitch(dot)com **(A/N: Not an actual website. In case you were wondering. )**. You put your name, and your parents names, into the spot provided and BAM! It looks up your ancestry and anything that might be funny with it. Of course, just because there was or was not something there, didn't make it final. Anyway, I typed in all the necessary info and.......There was a name. Helena Blinquist. But..who was Helena Blinquist???? Says here she was burned at the stake **(A/N: Hey, yes, I realize that in the second chapter I said 'burned at the steak.' Sorry about that. =D)** to 'dispose of the witch-like powers.' She had a daughter named Adrianna who was only 3 when her mother died. Adrianna was adopted by Katherine and Henry Bellistair.

"DAAAAAAAAAAD!!!"

"Yes, Bella? Something you need? You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I said that all really fast, and it sounded like one word. I made sure I slowed down a little to ask him this, "Dad? Who's Helena Blinquist?"

"Dunno Bella. Who is she?"

"That's why I asked you." I muttered under my breath and sighed. Louder, I added, "How 'bout Adrianna Bellistair?"

"That's your great, great grandmother, Bells!"

"Thanks Ch-dad!"

Huh. Well then. Maybe I WAS a witch. So, like any other curious teenager with nothing better to do, I decided to test it. The website said Helena had power_**S**_. Maybe that meant I did too? I walked over to by bag and took out my pen.

"Yo, um.....Mr. Pen? Hello? Yeah, hi, I'm Bella....which...you already know, becaue you're MY pen. Um...are you there? Anyway, can everything talk, or is it just you?" Goodness I sound insane. Here I am YET AGAIN talking to my pen. And sort of hoping it talks back. Yes, I have definitely gone off the deep end. "Oh, and I'm sorry I was rude before!" I added quickly.

"Hello Isabella." The pen said stiffly. Obviously he was still mad at me for my previous behavior. "And my name is Licorice, not Mr. Pen. By the way. Thank you for apologizing. And yes, EVERYTHING can talk. Why, am I not good enough for you?"

"No, sorry Licorice, that's not it. I'm just trying to see if I'm crazy. I mean, I TALKED to inanimate objects before. They just never talked BACK. And I was just wondering if I was 1.) a witch. 2.) completely mental. Or 3.) had one random 'power' that I got....randomly."

"Well, incontrovertibly, you are mental. That much is undeniable. BUT, I also think you are a witch."

"Like my great great great grandma?"

"If she was a witch." You could tell if he could stick out his tongue, he would have been.

"Alright, well, I've got to go. Sorry, bye!"

"Bella! Wait, I--" That was all I heard, as I was already out the front door.

"HELLO!! Inanimate objects??"

"Hello, child." Said a low, raspy voice. Much like that of an old, old man. Was that a tree?

"Tree?"

"Very good. Now, what is it you would like?"

"So I really AM talking to you? I'm not totally bat-shit crazy?"

"No, Bella, we knew there was something special about you since we first saw you, figuratively of course. Heard you? No....well, maybe. Even I don't know what to call it, what we objects do **(A/N: although trees aren't really inanimate objects, are they? They're living things...)**, and I am 187 years old."

"Am I a witch, do you know?"

"That....may be correct. It feels like the appropriate description. Don't you feel that? The wind, it thinks you are one too."

"Thank you....."

"Herald, and you are very welcome bairn, little one."

"I must be off, Herald, it was nice meeting you." That conversation didn't really make me feel all that much better about the not-insane thing, but at least I wasn't stuck talking to just the pen. I might as well believe it for now, right??

**R&(not , like I just typed) R s'il vous plait! Wow, I interrupted quite a few times in there...I'll try for less next time. :D**

**P.S. How many people like the books but sincerely dislike the movies (Twilight, I mean)?**

**Story is still not very long, but getting longer each day! Probly these A/N, but...... =P Other powers to be seen soon(hopefully)!**

**That's all, folks!**


	5. Adorableness

**A/N: 'ello. I feel proud, I got a couple up today. And now, we're on chapter FIVE!! *does excited dance*. This one is sorta short....I think. Maybe xD. Anyhoo, hope you like? Not sure what to do AFTER I get done with powers. I might follow the storyline. Buuuut, you never know. Suggestions are welcome. I'll try to incorporate some/most suggestions into the story somehow. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer has waaaaaay more chapters than 5. And they are much larger than mine. Wouldn't it be cool if mine were that long? This story would be like...never-ending. =P**

**Chapter 5: The adorableness of kittens**

The weekend had come and gone(the pen encounter happened last Friday) and it was now Monday. I had talked to a couple other objects, when I was completely alone, and they were all overjoyed at the thought of someone actually being able to hear and talk to them. The objects includued a set of books from my favorite series, the TV, my stuffed sheep, and a can of soda. The books, Maximum Ride, all talked as though they were the characters. They honestly tought they were Max and the Flock, not just books ABOUT them. The TV just whispered as I was leaving. Coincidentally, it was as bored of the show Charlie was watching as I was. Zoey, my sheep, was chatting away as I went to sit on my bed one time. And the soda can, which was Sprite by the way, sounded like it was underwater(or under soda, I guess) until I finished all of it. It thanked me afterwords, for letting it be able to 'breathe freely'

So now it was Monday. Mondays are all full of....Mondayness. At least they're better than TUESdays. Ugh. I hate Tuesdays. They're just awful. But ANYWAY, it's Monday, I just woke up, I've got about 10 minutes to get ready and BE at school, and my truck is out of gas. Ah, this should be fun. I race through brushing my hair, teeth, getting dressed, and eating a bowl of cereal, and I'm done in 4 minutes. Yay, record time!

Finally I make it to school and....................I realize that today was a two hour late start. Well then. Back in the car and halfway to Charlie's house, I see a cat. Jusy sitting on the side of the road. It's black and still a kitten.

"Heeeeeere kitty-kitty-kitty." I call softly, walking over to it.

"Izzy. Not," she pauses, "_kitty_. Sheesh."

"Sorry, Izzy."

"AHHHHHHHH!" I scream.

"There is something wrong with you. You're...weird. _WHY CAN YOU HEAR ME????_"

All of a sudden, I start bawling. "I d-don't kn-kn-_KNOW_! First in-in-inanim-mate objects, n-now a _CAT_!"

"Well, please don't cry. Can I come with you? My mommy is sleeping."

"D-do you have an own-n-ner?" I ask, trying to calm myself down.

"No....my mommy was looking for a new one. She was sick. Then she went to sleep, and I can't wake her....it's okay though, I like you."

"Ohmygoodness! Yes, of course Izzy! My name's Bella."

I scooped up Izzy and stuck her in the passenger seat. When I got to the house, Charlie's car was still there, so I went inside.

"Hey daaaaaddy? Can we keep her? _**PLEEEEAAASE**_??"

"Sure. Wait, what? HER??"

"It's a little black kitten named Izzy. I found her this morning. Pleasepleasepleeease? She doesn't have an owner.

"Ah, um, well, hm. I guess..."

"THANKS DAD!!!!!!"

I raced up to my room, dropped Izzy on my bed, got her a bowl of water, told her I'd be back in a few hours, and dashed out the front door. I was late for school.

**As I said before, I think this was abnormally short. Dunno tho, you tell me? Reviewwwwwww!! Please and thanks, in advance. Ooooooooor, if you don't like reviewing, like me, you could always PM me. I realize that I've added 3-ish chapters today, but that doesn't mean I always will. Please keep that in mind. Also, what's your favorite book and/or movie? **


	6. Two powers and a species change

**Sixsixsix!!! Hehe. So, hello, I am me. And you are you!? No way! Congratulations! Now that we've got all those introductions out of the way, anything cool, sad, boring, exciting, drastically dreadful, or some other describing word in your life at the moment? I sure hope so. Otherwise, that would be boring. =P**

**Disclaimer: Haven't written any books yet, that I know of, but hey, I might have in my sleep. You never know. What that right there means, is that I do not, in any way whatsoever, own Twilight. **

**Chapter 6: Two powers and a species change.**

I've been in this school/town/place for three whole weeks now, can you believe it? You're finally all caught up. Yes, I said before I had three powers. And I do. But I've only used two, how do I know I've got another one? It's simple.

I can feel it. Just like I can tell I'm actually a witch. It just took a while for me to figure it out. But I know, I can feel it with every fiber of my being, that I am a witch. No one ELSE knows it yet...nor will they ever, more than likely, but that doesn't make it any less true. I am a witch folks. Deal with it. At least I'm special. I wonder if there are any OTHER mythical beings around here?? That would be soo cool!

Anyway, I'm in my truck now and, like I said before, I can tell there is some other power inside me just waiting to burst through. And....it has something to do with animals and morphing. I could tell that when I found Izzy this morning. Thankfully, Charlie's house is literally like 12 seconds away now, so I can go up to my room. And another good thing: Charlie isn't home yet!

I go up to my room, refill Izzy's water bowl, give her some of the food I bought her, and close my door. Walking down the stairs, I start focusing on Izzy. And the next thing I know? The room is getting taller! Well...mybe I'm shrinking, but hell, I'm only 17! This is NOT supposed to be happening. Especially not this quickly! The room....er....._I_ have gotten so short now, I'm as tall as Izzy was. Now I'm looking down at my feet. But.......they're not my feet at all! They're black! And PAWS! I move my tail and...wait a second, did I just say tail? I don't have a tail. Or....apparently I do, as I am now LOOKING AT IT!

Now, of course, is the moment Charlie picks to get home.

"Hey Izzy, what're you doing out here?"

"No, dad, it's me, Bella," I scream! But of course, like any horror story, which my life IS apparently, my voice comes out a mew. Well, damn. There goes THAT plan.

Charlie picks me up and puts me in my room. Lucky for me, Izzy is hiding under my bed or something, so we aren't both seen together. After Charlie leaves, I call out to Izzy.

"Hey Izzy? Um, so I might have maybe kinda turned into...well, you. Any idea how to turn me back?"

Coming out of the closet**(A/N: No, not like that, although I'm not opposed to gays, my sister and best friend are both gay)**, apparently that's where she was hiding, Izzy says, "Holy cheese and crackers, batman! You look just like me! Oh, maybe you could....imagine yourelf being you again."

So that's what I'm doing...er, have been doing for at least 45 minutes. And finally, FINALLY, it starts working.

"I'm growing!" I exclaim suddenly! Or, that's what I *TRIED* to do anyway. It came out a weird mixture of mewing and talking, sounding more cat-like than me-like. And, of course, I lost my concentration. So now I am stuck, three-fourths kitten one-fourth Bella, sitting on my floor, looking like a freak. Sorry, looking MORE like a freak.

"Ugh, this is hopeless."

Evidently, Izzy can understand me, though I'm not sure how because I sound nothing like a human OR a cat, so she says, and I quote, "Quit being such a freaking crybaby. Just do it AL-freaking-READY! You are so freaking whiny sometimes! It's driving me up the freaking wall!" Obviously she doesn't swear.

I erupt in a fit of giggles. _Calm down_, I told myself. _Calm down and concentrate_! It took me a little while, but eventually I was back to my regular old sef. Do I even have to tell you how happy I was when that moment arrived?

**So, how do you like it so far? Is it good? Bad? Ugly? All of the above....er....to the left?? Anyway, reviews pleeeeease!!! It would make my day! Seriously tho, wouldn't you feel better knowing you made some-random-person-who-you-don't-know-in-any-way-whatsoever's day? Oh, and is anyone participating in Day of Silence on the 16th? **


	7. Strange

**A/N: Hello! And my back feels....well, not BETTER, but.....better. If that makes any sense at all. **

**Disclaimer: Yes, I stuck some of Stephenie's work (from Twilight - page 86/87) in here. And I might add little portions of the book in here again. But I DO NOT IN ANY WAY claim to own twilight. That is ALL Stephenie Meyer. I had NOTHING to do with that.**

**Chapter 7: There's something strange going on in this town....**

Fourth hour. Of the day. Number 4. Num ro quatre. Period four. Class number four. Fourth desk I've sat at today. Four hours of my life I've just wasted. Fo- Sorry. Can you tell I'm bored? And in 4th hour? Wow, good for you, you're perceptive. French**(Yes, I know Bella takes Spanish, but as I will probably add some French words in here, I figured she could take French instead...)**. Jessica is in this class with me. And soon I've got lunch. I'm not so hungry though..... Oh well. I'll just get water today.

"Bella?" Jess asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah Jess?" Jeez this day is going slow. Almost the end of this class though. Then lunch.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"I don't know....maybe." I said, grinning at my descriptiveness.

"Nice Bella, real ni-" Jessica got cut off by the bell.

We walked to the cafeteria in silence, Jessica still iritated at the bell for interupting. The lunch line was pretty empty as we made our way through it, a strange twist to the usually bustling line. Well, as busy of a line as you can have with 358 students in a school.

I did my daily routine of checking the Cullen table and looked away. All was norma-- wait. I glanced back. Four people. Edward was gone. I sighed and sat down.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again." Jessica said.

My head snapped up. I followed her gaze to see Edward, smiling crookedly, staring at me from an empty table across the cafeteria from where he usually sat. Once he'd caught my eye, he raised one hand and motioned with his index finger for me to join him. As I stared in disbelief, he winked.

"Does he mean _you_?" Jessica asked with insulting astonishment in her voice. Grrrr. Dumb Jessica, being surprised that someone like _him_ actually likes me. Although, I'm just as miffed.

"Maybe he needs help with his biology homework. Um, I'd better go see what he wants." I said, getting up from the table and walking over to him. I sat down, pretending I wasn't as nervous and surprised as I actually was.

We talked for a few minutes, and I could tell my friends' gazes burning holes in my back. Suddenly the table was talking.

"The table you usually sit at is jealous. Ha! Oh and she says your friends keep talking about you. What in the world are you going to tell them??" The table asked gleefully.

"Crap," I said, too quiet for any humans to hear. Wait....why am I not regarding myself as a human? Witches ARE human, aren't they?

"What was that?" Edward asked, sounding altogether too innocent. Er....I THOUGHT I'd said it quietly.

"Nothing, nothing, not a thing!" I looked at the clock. "AH! We're gonna be late for class!"

"I'm not going to class today. Sometimes skipping can be healthy."

"Suit yourself," I said, running out of the cafeteria to make it on time.

When I got there, I smelled blood. Uh-oh, I though to myself.

"Mr. Banner? Can I be excused? I don't feel well."

"Sure Miss Swan, feel better tomorrow."

I bolted out the door and went to the office to sign myself out. Whew, thank goodness! No blood! But then....what's that smell?

There were drops of blood leading out to the parking lot. Thats when I saw....A MAN! He was...well, he was beautiful. Not EDWARD, but beautiful all the same. Hang on, there was someone with him. A girl. She was only a little kid. Somewhere around the age of 10 or 11.

The man...boy--he was only...18 maybe-- was bent over the girls neck. She was unconscious. And....there was something red on her neck!

I ran back into the school, quietly of course, and into a bathroom to wait until they were gone. I know it's.....not good to not report it, but....the guy was dangerous. And I didn't want to get hurt. I'll tell Charlie, if he says something about the girl.

Hoping they were gone, I peeked outside and dashed to my truck. Obviously, I went straight home.

**So.....PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! Oh, and the little girl will need a name. Poll on my profile to pick one! Anyway, R&R please please please! Anyone have any constructive criticism? **


	8. Mythical Creature of the Day

**A/N: Yes, I realize it's been like 2 weeks since I updated this last, and I'm sorry. But homework has been excruciatingly bad lately with the end of school and finals coming up. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. If not, that's unfortunate, please get over it.**

**Disclaimer: Hi, I'm Hailey. I am not Stephenie. So even if my last name WAS Meyer, which it is not, I would not even have a chance of having Twilight be my very own.**

**Chapter 8: And today's winner of Mythical Creature of the Day is......(drum roll please)......VAMPIRES!**

The next couple of days passed smoothly, nothing interesting happening at all. But all I could think about was that little girl. What was her name? Who were her parents? Any siblings? Pets? Why was she killed? And was she in fact killed? No, that last one shouldn't be there. She WAS killed.

"But....who, no, scratch that, WHAT was that thing that attacked her?" I asked, not knowing I had said it out loud until my truck answered me.

"My goodness, do you STILL not believe in mythical creatures? You are a WITCH! Now, I know a few things about mythical creatureness, growing up on the Quileute reserva-"

"Wait, what? What about Jacob? Mythical creatures? HIM? Nooooooooo! Tell meeeeeeee!"

"No, Jacob is not a mythical creature and I've already said too much. Plus, you interupted me, so I wouldn't tell you anyway."

was at home, so I got out, slamming the door on my way. Then I noticed that Charlie's cruiser was there. Well crap, it was only three. Usually he's gone until at least seven or eight.

"Dad?"

"Hey Bells." He hesitated. "Come here for a sec."

"Kaaaaaaay. What's up?"

"This little girl, Zoey, is missing." He showed me a picture. My heart sank; it was THE little girl. "She was supposed to board a plane to go see her father a few days ago. That's why her mother only just called her in missing this morning. The girl's father apparently called, asking why Zoey had not come yet. He waited a couple days to see if maybe the mother had decided to send her on a different flight. Anyway, her mom saw her get on the plane, she just didn't meet her dad afterwards. And we're not sure if she got off the plane before it took off, or if she was on it the whole time. Have you heard anything at school?"

"Oh. That's awful! And, um, yeah. Someone at school had said something about a little girl this afternoon. I don't remember who it was though...." I had always been a rotten liar, so I didn't usually lie much. But this time, Charlie hadn't noticed anything aparently. It still felt horrid lying to him though. But....It didn't feel right telling him about the man. It felt off somehow. I would figure out what he was and then tell dad.

I skipped up to my room and carefully shut the door. No need to have Charlie come bursting into my room unexpectedly. At least this way I'd hear the door creak open. Dang my computer was slow.

"ughhhhhh. Will you please speed up a little?" I asked impatiently.

And to my surprise, it actually did.

"Wait a minute! You have GOT to be kidding me! You can go faster? And I've been sitting here all this time using your slowest speed???!!!"

"Well of course!" Said the computer. "Oh, and please call me Nancy from now on, not computer, that's awful irritating. How would you like it if I kept calling you 'Girl' or 'Human' instead of Bella?"

"Sorry Nancy." I said, hearing Izzy scratch on the door.

"Coming Izzy."

"It's about time!" Was mumbled from under the door.

"Excuse me? I can keep you out there if you'd like."

"Bella, who are you talking to?" said dad, apparently ALSO standing outside my door.

"Just Izzy, she grumbled in that way cats do, so I figured I'd tell her how it is here."

"You do know she can't understand you, right? Although....the way she's almost glaring at me, you'd think she could....."

It seriously took me a second and a half to open my door, grab that annoying thing I call my cat, and shut my door again. "Thanks for bringing Izzy up dad, BYE!"

And now it was time to google 'blood mythical creatures.'

The first result was some crazy site trying to sell that all mythical beings had lime green blood. I have gotten hurt so many times in my lifetime, and let me tell you, that is not the case. Trust me.

The second (and every other on the page) result? Take a random guess. That's right folks, vampires. How could that have not imediately flashed to my brain when I saw that sight!

Anyway, I clicked on a couple of the websites, thinking that if vamps ARE real, then I ought to know a little about them. Naturally, all the sites had completely different information. Then I found a sight in Volterra that looked to be the most credible. Supposedly some guy named Marcus had vanquished all the vamps from there 1500 years ago. It also gave a little info about those vampires though. They had been strong. So strong it wasn't even imaginable. And they were very fast. They could run so fast you couldn't even see them move. Not at all. They were supposed to have been beautiful. That man at school HAD been beautiful.... There were two more things that I took from that page, other than the fact that they did not sleep, as in at all. 1: they were smart. Each had better than a photographic memory. And 2: Some of them had powers; gifts. Like mine. But they only had one each.

So, maybe vampires WERE real.... That IS what Jacob had said the tribe said anyway. OM MY GOD! Maybe THAT'S what my truck was talking about!

Speaking of Jacob, I haven't seen him in a week or two... "Maybe I should go see him," I said, looking at Izzy. "We HAVE afterall been friends since I was little. Him and his sisters used to be like my only friends here. Jake was one of the things I missed when I decided to tell Charlie to come somewhere else to vacation in the summer, instead of Forks."

So yes, maybe vamps are real. What a scary thought. Especially if they are like the ones from Volterra.

**REVIEW! PLEAAAAAAAAAAAASE! Oh, and I just thought I should warn you. I will not be updating this until I have at least 20 reviews. They could all be about how sucky the story is (although I'd prefer they had some constructive criticism or random ideas or something too) just as long as there are 20. **


	9. Chrysanthemum

**A/N: Yes, I realize that most(if not all) of you just skip over this, but I am going to say this anyway. I gave up on the whole 20 review thing. It wasn't going to happen. But...only getting ONE review made me sad. And if that's the way it's going to continue going, I have better things to do with my time than write these stories. So PLEASE in the future REVIEW! It makes writing this instead of studying for finals so much more.....not beneficial, but.....worth the non-studying(and possibly failing)-ness. And thank you I. W. Cullen for the review. =D**

**Disclaimer: I'm sure Stephenie Meyer would have gotten more reviews than I did *sniffsniff***

**Chapter 9: My new pet sharky, Chrysanthemum **

_**Jane's POV**_

Ugh. I love it here in the Volturi, but Aro overreacts way too much. I mean really, when he found out Carlisle's family moved again and was up to seven vampires, he went ballistic. He stormed around the ...er....house....castle...THING IN WHICH WE LIVE for at least a week and a half, grumbling about vampires nowadays and how they don't even have the decency to travel halfway around the world to come and tell him about the fact that the dumb ass humans(I miiiiiight have added dumb ass on my own...Aro doesn't swear) won't believe they are 35 much longer. Boohoo. I don't really care personally. They could go butcher half the country or tell all of South America that vamps exist. Oh, and no, I am not afraid to think this Aro, even though you'll hear this eventually. You let me think whatever I want about you and everyone else, as long as I stay and give you the use of my gift.

Oh, and the reason I don't give a damn about what the Cullens do? I may have one teeny tiny little soft spot for Edward. Not that I let him hear it when he's around. No, I'm always thinking of some other pleasant thing, like who I can next put in pure agony with my power. But seriously, WHY could Edward not stay with us???? Arg!

"Jane, let's not think about that now" said Alec in a patronising tone, smirking.

"Think about what?" I growled. If looks could kill, my twin would've been dead long ago. And, well, my look can't technically KILL, but it can sure cause a hell of a lot of pain. But....for some reason it doesn't on my twinnypoo over there, Alec.

"Edward. You get that look on your face whenever he jumps into your mind." He gave me a dreamy look and said "Oh, Edward, why won't you stay with me? You know how much I loooooooove you! We should never be separated!" in a voice that sounded nearly identical to my own. Then he skipped off, singing "Eddie and Ja-ane sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" repeatedly. One of these days I was really going to have to remind him that I could kick his behind from here to next Tuesday if I wanted to.

But ANYWAY, I got a little off topic. Aro and his overreactyness. Aro found out that some lowly human had put up another website about the ancient Volterra vampires, a.k.a. us, and he went slightly *coughcough* batshit crazy *coughcough*. WHAT??? ME?? Think something like that? You must be insane! Oh wait, you are! Oh yeah, I was saying something here. He might maybe have brutally murdered said human. By tearing him limb from limb. And feeding said limbs to a shark. No, we did not have a shark at the time. Aro actually went out and BOUGHT a shark to feed to the human to. Like I said, CRAAAAAAAZYYYYYYY.

THEN, to make it look not-so-suspicious, he had to go out and buy quite a few MORE animals, space for them to go, food for them, and humans to work for him. No he did not buy the humans, he hired them. Yes, he built a freaking ZOO. Just so he could kill one person. Now do you see why I said he overdoes things a liiiiiitle too much?

He's trying to explain to us that he NEEDED to create a zoo, because it would look strange if he just bought a shark for the fun of it, right? And I look over at Alec and we say at the same time "Oh, c'mon Aro, you just wanted you're own personal zoo."

He looked as if he was about ready to feed US to the shark, not that it would do an harm, but then he's like "Well....ma-NO! Chrysanthemum was for disposing the body, alright?! That's it!" and stormed off.

_Heh heh heh, he named the shark Chrysanthemum! He is NEVER gonna live that one down!_ I though, grinning evilly.

But back to the topic at hand: he, of course, deleted the page that human wrote about us.

And, well, I don't mean to say that the human deserved his death, but he did.

Stupid moronic thing shouldn't have published is name.

_**Bella's POV**_

A week after I had found the Volturi website, I decided I wanted to know more about them. So I went back to the website. Or, I TRIED to go back to the website anyway. But being as it apparently didn't EXIST and never DID, I couldn't get on it. Then I remembered the name of the guy who created it. Let's go google! Huh. Weird.....

"He's been missing for three days....."

"Too bad for him?"

"IZZY!"

"What??"

"Be more respectful to people you don't know! Sheesh! Ah, kidding, but seriously, be nice at least. He could have been brutally murdered and fed to a shark!"

At that Izzy just looked shocked.

"What???? Oh. Sorry, it's just a dream I had. Some guy had his arms, legs, and head cut off and then fed to a shark. The guy that killed him was really scary. He looked really old. Not in the 98-year-old way, in the my-skin-looks-papery-but-I'm-actually-only-36 sort of way. Oh and I remember he had these piercing, bright-red eyes."


	10. Terrifying dreams

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, school is ending and we're getting a lot more homework. Plus, finals are coming up next week. **

**Disclaimer: I wonder if Stephenie Meyer likes the game Oblivion....?**

**Chapter 10(WH-HOO!): Terrifying dreams: 2; Bella: -.88625493**

I hate mornings. Okay, I don't hate mornings, I hate mornings in Forks. Alright fine. Maybe I dislike Forks in general, not just in the morning. Anyway, the night after I had my creepy red-eyed-murderer dream, I went to bed thinking about sharks, chrysanthemums, and vampires. And my dream just made everything click.

I was skipping through a forest, strange behavior for me I know, especially since I have recently started despising forests. And the fact that I can't skip without tripping doesn't help the whole 'reality' thing either. But whatever. I was skipping through a forest with Alice Cullen. She wasn't actually my friend in real life, but at the moment we seemed to be the best of friends. So we're just skipping merrily along, when out of nowhwere, POOF!, there's Edward. Man, he appeared _really_ fast... And when did Jacob get there?

I looked over at Jake. Then....all of a sudden, it wasn't him at all! Standing in his place was a little girl. She had the same exact shade of eyes as me. Huh. Weird. A couple seconds later, she too was gone.

After a couple minutes skipping, we came to an abrupt stop. Or... Alice and Edward stopped. I, being as uncoordiated as I am, skidded a few feet and tripped. Typical.

Holy geesh! There was a giant castle! What the heck? We're inthe middle of a forest here! Okaaaaaaay....

Oh crap. It's that vampire from my dream. Er.....I think he's a vamp? Yeap, he is. Gut feeling. I've learned to actually listen to those.

Ah, oh no, there are, um, a lot of them. Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Jane, Alec, Caius, Marcus. And those were only a few. Somehow I knew all of their names. Oh, and of course there was Aro, the murderer with a pet shark. Marcus and Caius both had the same papery look as Aro. And all the vampires had the same vibrant red eyes. Edward went to stand by Aro, as if Aro had called him.

Oh _SHIT_. He had the same pale skin as the other vampires. And they had dark circles under their eyes. But....why were his eyes golden? Oh no. No no NO! If Edward was a vampire, did that mean Alice and everyone else..........

I woke up screaming.

Yes, Edward is a vampire. I am almost positive of that. And his family. But why were Jake and that little girl in my dream? Jacob isn't a vampire. Or maybe I should widen that to mythical being, because I was there. But Jake isn't a mythical creature. I've known him for a very long time. I would know if he wasn't human, if his family was hiding something. Besides, what else is there, other than vampires and witches?

And the little girl? Definitely looked normal to me. But there was something about her... I think I would have done anything to protect her.

Anyway, I had no idea what to do about school the next morning. Not with Edward and his vampiness. Though I did know one thing. I had to confront Edward. Even if it meant being alone with a vampire. After all, I couldn't put anyone _else_ in danger. Plus, it's hard to kill me. Or....it is for **_HUMANS_** anyway.  
I looked at my alarm clock. 2:38.  
"I'll deal with it when it comes up." I told Izzy, who was looking at me curiously.

"I don't even want to _KNOW_ what you are thinking about. Not if it wakes me up at 2:30 in the freaking morning. It's probably something that'll endanger us both and make us run for our lives." I love how she knew that anywhere I went, she was going to go too. "If you mention it now, I'll be thinking about it all night. And if I were to actually fall asleep again, which wouldn't be likely, I would have nightmares. So please just tell me tomorrow, kay?" And with that she fell asleep again.

_Ah, you've gotta love cats_ I thought, letting myself drift off into a finally peaceful sleep.

**Please please please please pleeeeeeeeease R&R? And, tell me what you thought of Jane's POV. I was thinking of maybe doing another in her POV. But if I'm terrible at it, I'd love to not embarrass myself any more than I already have...**


	11. Shocked vampires and falling birds

**A/N: Hi, how are ya today? Anyone done with school yet? I wish I was. I still have 6.5 days left. And 6 finals. Ew.**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure SM is out of high school. So obviously I can't be her. Wish I was out of HS though. Man, would that be cool or what?**

**Chapter 11: Two shocked vampires and a bird falling out of a tree (tune of the Twelve Days of Christmas)**

"School. Edward. Ugh. Well... I could have been wrong. Edward might not actually be a vampire. Maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me in the late hour. Probably. But...I can't rule it out. I'll just keep a close eye on him. And hope I don't have to be in an enclosed area with him." I said to myself, pacing aimlessly around my room.

'Although, even if he was a vampire, my feelings for him wouldn't change. I should figure out what those feelings are.' I added in my head.

So recently, I had been trying out the animal shape-shifteryness and I was getting pretty good at it, if you ask me. I just had to think about an animal and, if I wanted to, I could change into it in three seconds. That goes for becoming human again too.

So maybe I would accompany Edward on his camping trip tomorrow, without him knowing of course. No, this does not make me a stalker. And I knew about his camping trip because of biology. We were talking about our plans for the weekend and it just came up. Since tomorrow was Saturday, I wouldn't even be missing any school.

* * *

Finally, sore all over, I walked out of gym. We'd been playing dodge ball. Ouch.

"Are you alright? We could go get something to eat to make you feel better...?" Mike said. He was just as annoying as ever. Couldn't he take a hint? Or 12? I'd been trying for months to get him to leave me alone and go out with Jessica. But no, why would he do that? Grrr.

"How in the world do you think getting something to eat will make getting pelted with dodge balls better?" I snapped. Man he was irritating! "No thanks, I am going home." I said, in a slightly nicer tone, so he wouldn't feel bad.

I stepped around him and saw Edward sitting in his Volvo, smirking like he had heard the whole thing. But oh yeah, he might have, if he was a vampire.

The morning after, I got up and got ready to do a little detective work.

"Sorry Izzy, you can't come. Maybe next time though." I smiled at her. She glared menacingly. "Alright, how can I make this up to you?"

"Give her more treats." Charlie said from outside the door. Hmmm, why was he standing there?

I opened the door. "What's up, Ch-dad?"

"Oh, just, um, yeah..." and he walked away.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaay... that was weird. Anyway, what can I do?"

"Weeeeeeeeell, as a matter of fact, there IS something you can do! In the forest by the house, I've heard there's a a beautiful open field. The very first day of summer vacation, we are going to find it. Got it?"

"Hahahahaha, alright."

"Remember that in two and a half weeks, on your last day."

"I will. Probably 'cause you'll be reminding me at least 8 times a day."

"If I do, it'll just be out of excitement, not because I want to pester you 8 times a day."

"I'm sure."

"Okay. Now, don't you have a boy to stalk? Go on, shoo, get outta here."

"It's not stalking. Really. It's um... gathering evidence while hiding and pretending to be a different species. Completely different. Bye Iz!"

Well, since I couldn't take my truck, I guess I'd be a bird for a few hours. That way I could fly there and sta-_gather evidence_ as the same creature.

Flying is completely amazingly wonderful. I had never been a bird before, I'd been afraid Izzy would try to eat me, and let me tell you, it's magnificent. You just feel so free. It's like you could go anywhere. Hey, you COULD go anywhere.

I finally got to the place Edward had said he'd be hiking. And there he was. I was about to land on a tree when out of nowhere comes this mountain lion. It was huge! And gorgeous, but that's not the point. I dropped onto some branches.

The mountain lion was charging at Edward!

"Edward, no, look out!" I yelled. Or... I had WANTED to yell anyway. It came out a frantic chirp. Alice looked up curiously at me.

_WHAM!_ The mountain lion was sprawled unconscious on the ground. Apparently I was looking at the picture below me but I hadn't been seeing it. Closing my eyes, my mind flashed back a few seconds so I could replay the scene.

Oh. Frederick, Mr. Unconscious over there, had rammed into Edward. And now Edward was bent over his neck. Lovely. Alright, he's a vampire. Alice is too, judging by the lack of a shocked look on her face. Just then I fainted and fell out of my tree.

_**ALICE'S POV **_**(A/N: Anything bold in Alice's POV is a thought directed specifically at Edward. **_Italics is a vision._**)**

Oh great, he took out ANOTHER mountain lion. What is that now, 5? **Show off.**

"Hey!"

Hmmm,I wonder if he saw that bird fall out of the tree. It was sort of cool.

"How are you doing that?"

**Doing what?**

"Shielding your thoughts!"

**I'm not.**

"Just a minute ago, I could hear you, and then I couldn't. Now I can again. What were you thinking about?"

**A bird.** "A bird."

"Okay, that was very strange. I could hear you speak but I could not hear your mind."

Okay, here comes a vision...wonder what this one's about...?

_Edward and I were in the exact same spots. This can't be too far in the future._

_Hello-ooooo. Is anything going to happen? Oh right. Eddie and I, we're talking. About this vision that I'm currently having. Ha, funny..._

_Movement! My body tensed. The bird. It's getting up. Well, I'm glad it isn't hurt._

_What the HELL? The bird is changing forms?_

_"Edward, back up!" I hear myself say._

_It's been about two and a half seconds since the bird started changing. What _IS_ it?_

_BELLA?_

I snapped out of the vision.

"Alice, what's with that look? And why couldn't I see your vision? I couldn't read you again. What's going on?"

"Edward, move." I said.

"What is going on?" he growled. He was wasting time! She had already started changing. It had been almost two and a half seconds already. She'd be done changing in another half a second!

"Edward, BACK UP!" I shouted. Apparently he hadn't seen the Bella-bird change in my vision or now. Well duh, it was behind him. Now he was finally standing beside me.

"Alice, all I heard was 'well duh, it was behind him.' What is-" He stopped, mid-sentence.

She was done changing.

"Bella?" we said in unison. I was still confused, despite my vision.

Then, very calmly, she said, "Vampires exist."

**R&R? 'kay cool thanks! Knew I could count on you :). Tell me your thoughts on this! Any questions? Concerns? Ideas? Suggestions? Do you know how to get a guy to ask you out? Sorry, I had to throw that one out there. =P OH MAN! I'LL ASK A NEW RANDOM QUESTION EVERY CHAPTER! Thanks for the idea! =D**


	12. Secrets hurt

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this one up. And just to let you know, I'll only be able to update every other week. But hopefully I'll have more than one written. Oh. And because you wanted to know...TOMORROW(June 16th) IS MY 16TH BIRTHDAY!**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I can sing better than Stephenie Meyer. Just so you know.**

**Chapter 12: Can anyone keep a secret anymore?**

"Vampires exist." I stated, sounding oddly calm given the fact that I was standing in front of not one, but _two_ vampires. Hell, I may even be angering the vampire. And I know _HUMANS_ can't kill me unless they burn me, but I know nothing about vampires. _What have I gotten myself into?_ I thought. _I should have just left it alone._ Ignorance IS bliss after all, is it not?

"Wh-wh-what..." Edward stuttered.

"What ARE you?" Alice finished.

"I'm...um...nothing of consequence."

"Uh-huh, well, now that _THAT'S_ all taken care of." Note the heavy use of sarcasm.

"Is that why I can't read your thoughts?" Edward asked, finally recovering.

"HA!" - me

"Shit." - him

"Edward!" - her

"Fine. Vampires are real. Which you obviously already know. Why don't you come back to our house and we'll explain everything." - him

"And you can tell your story." - her

"Okay. And Edward? I have no idea why you can't read my mind. That's never happened before though, has it?"

I changed back into a bird, completely loving the looks on their faces, and we set off for their house. Alice and Edward running was shocking. They were going so so so very fast but I could tell they were going so much slower than they normally would because they didn't want to lose me; I was slow.

Getting to the house took a while. It was 3 by the time we were inside. I had stopped and switched back to my normal human self outside the door. Edward motioned or me to go inside. I shook my head, unbelievably terrified. So he went first. Alice smiled encouragingly at me and I attempted a smile back. I wasn't very successful. Gulping, I stepped into the house.

It was absolutely GORGEOUS! Emmett laughed at my expression; I closed my mouth.

"You have a very beautiful home."

"Thank you, that is very kind." said Esme, springing out of nowhere and scaring the crap out of me. That made the vamps laugh being as apparently they could hear my heart speed up.

I was still gaping around the living room(I wonder who plays the piano?) so I closed my mouth, again, and looked up. Everyone was staring at me. And I do mean everyone. Rosalie, Jasper, and Carlisle had joined the crowd. I started fidgeting and sat down. Man, I really hate when everyone's attention is drawn to me.

Wanna know something else? The chair I sat in, a really giant white chair, was extremely nice and squashy and lovely. Why did I tell you that? I am dreadfully bored. What was that? You don't really care or want to know about that? Too bad, get over it. This is my story, not yours.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyway, back to the vamps and our super interesting conversation.

"Okay, I think everyone should state their age, their weight, their name, their favorite type of ice cream, and the type of mythical creature they are."

"Um, Alice?"

"_WHAT_ Emmett?"

"First off, we're pretty much weightless, why do we need to state our weight? 2, no one cares about our age. 3, I'm pretty sure everyone here knows, at least the names of, everyone else. And lastly, we're vampires, we don't eat ice cream. I think the only useful information there would be mythical creatures. And Bella's really the only one who has to say something because somehow she knows our secret. Although, it'd be hilarious to learn all that stuff about Bella to tease, and blackmail, her with."

Alice just stared at Emmett. I feared for his life. I honestly think Alice could take him any day.

"Fine. We can leave out everything except ice cream. We may be vamps, but does anyone here actually dislike ice cream? No. Okay, I like vanilla bean."

Cookie dough" - Jasper

"Mint chocolate chip" - Esme

"Strawberry" - Edward

"Mission to Marzipan" - Emmett

"Superman" - Rosalie

"Peach" - Me

"Peppermint" - Carlisle

"Now,wasn't that fun?" asked Alice.

"Pointless" coughed Emmett.

"Okay Bella, why don't you tell us how you know what we are?" suggested Carlisle.

"Well, it's not really all that long of a story. But it all started the day we were blood typing in biology. Actually, it all started the day I found out some mythical beings existed, but that can wait until later. Whatever. I had just singed myself out for the rest of the day and gone outside. Only to find myself smelling more blood. I looked up to see a boy draining the life out of this little girl. Then my car said something about me being dumb for not believing in mythical creatures when I was one, so -"

"What do you mean your car SAID something about mythical creatures? Cars don't talk." Rosalie interrupted, looking smug.

"Look at you, who knows so much about this sort of thing! Oh wait, you DON'T! We will get to that_ later_. But ANYWAY, after my truck said that, I decided to Google mythical creatures. I found a website on vampires from Volterra that told me how strong, fast and beautiful they were. Also that they didn't sleep and some of them had a power. Then I had a dream about a guy named Aro who bought a shark named Chrysanthemum to murder someone. Oh, and a week after I looked at that website, I tried to go back but apparently it had never been created."

"Huh." muttered Jasper.

"Wait, I'm not done yet. All that had happened, but I wasn't sure you guys were vamps yet. Then I had ANOTHER weird dream. Alice And I were skipping through a forest when all of a sudden Edward was there. We skipped a while and then I saw a castle with a whole lot of people standing outside of it. I recognized Aro at once And somehow I knew the names of everyone else too. I was certain they were vampires. Then Edward went to stand by Aro and everything sort of clicked."

"The information you got is quite correct. However, I'm sure the website didn't say that some vampires choose to drink animal blood instead of human blood."

"No. But I'm glad you're not monsters. I like you guys."

Edward grimaced.

"Aww, thanks Bella!" sad Alice, hugging me unexpectedly.

"Bella, the vampires from your dreams are the Volturi vampires. They are the oldest, most dangerous vampires. They enforce the rules and make sure humans don't find out about us. Which, unfortunately, brings us back to you."

"Okay, alright." I paused for dramatic effect. "I'm a witch."

**What will happen? Will Edward decide he won't date a witch? And where has Jacob been in this story? Jake will be in here soon! But there'll be a twist...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Random question: Who is your favorite disney princess? **


	13. The Almighty Pen Whisperer

**Hey! When I went to my dads house, I forgot to bring my notebook. So I'm using one of those I'm-taunting-you-because-I'm-only-a-third-of-the-size-of-a-regular-notebook notebooks. It's rather annoying. Just thought you should know. **

**Disclaimer: I'm sure SM would have been much farther along than I am currently. **

**Chapter 13: The Almighty Pen Whisperer**

So, you have no idea how glad I was that the Cullens wouldn't sink their teeth into my throat or anything. But I wasn't sure I would live past telling my story. Were witches and vampires enemies?

"You're a _WHAT_?" was yelled at the same time by four vamps. The other three said nothing but looked completely shocked.

"D-do witches even _exist_ Carlisle?" asked Edward.

"Before now, I had not even fathomed the idea. Witches!"

"You are _actually_ a witch, right?" asked Rosalie. **(A/N: I wanted Rosalie and Bella to be friends in this, but it _IS _Rose. She has to be snotty at least at first. =P)**

Glaring, I retorted, " No, I can turn into a bird because of my charming personality and excellent fashion sense!" Everyone but Rosalie laughed at this. She just looked at me as if she were going to bludgeon me to death with a toaster.

"Alright, alright, why don't you tell us your story now?" Carlisle said.

I took a deep breath. _Man, they are going to think I'm insane! I can't believe I'm actually telling someone..._ I thought.

"Okay. So. One day, um...about two weeks after I moved here, I heard a noise in class. It was my pen. Talking to me." I paused to look at their faces. Priceless!

"So when I got home that day, we had a little conversation. It was joking around, telling me I might be a witch. He also told me the _EVERYTHING_ could talk, not just himself. Oh, by the way Edward, the table would love it if you'd quit digging your elbows into it. It can't feel pain, but it says it's rather uncomfortable. Anyway, I went to this website and it said my great, great, great grandma-or something like that- Helena Blinquist, had been burned at the stake for witchcraft." Carlisle gasped. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just...I knew Helena. I saw her burned. I knew there was something familiar about you! You look very much like her."

"Oh! My goodness! That..um...wow! That's awful!" I paused for a moment.

"Sorry, I don't want to be inconsiderate, but I think I should continue... So I had found out about Helena and went outside. Then this tree, Herald, told me that I wasn't crazy. Although, I still haven't ruled it out. I decided I would say I was a witch. For the moment. A while later I came across a cat. Well, a kitten. She told me her name was Izzy and that she didn't have an owner. I asked Charlie if I could keep her, and now she's my cat. She's helped me a lot." They looked a little confused.

"I have three powers. I can talk to inanimate objects, I can talk to animals, and I can do one more thing. After I adopted Izzy, I knew I had one more power. I felt it. I started concentrating very hard on her. It took a little longer than I thought it would, but soon enough I had turned into a cat identical to Izzy! I tried it a few more times with different animals and in time I could transform within three seconds. I can turn into any animal I want. There's really only one more thing. I am immortal. I can be hurt, injured. But the only way to kill me is to set me on fire. And make sure I stay in the flame until I am only ash." The vampires were stunned into silence. Even Rosalie looked unsettled. Emmett broke the silence. Naturally.

"You should go get Izzy!"

Ahem! Was I the ONLY one who saw this ending badly? Animal. Animal _**EATERS**_! For a while he couldn't figure out why the look of pure agony was painted across my face. Then it finally dawned on him.

"Oh. Um. We promise not to eat her!"

Still unsure, I did one of those nod-and-shake-your-head-at-the-same-time things. He laughed at me. Jerkface.

"Well, I suppose Izzy DID want to come in the first place. So, um, I'll be right back." Wanting to see their expressions, I turned into a hawk in the living room. They didn't disappoint. I flew over Rose's head and out a, thankfully, open window. I hoped they wouldn't talk about me TOO much while I was getting the cat. Right.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

_Gah! That little...WITCH!_ I thought. Edward laughed. Hysterically.

"Original."

Well, she wasn't _that_ bad. I suppose I actually sort of liked her. Not that I was going to tell anyone _else_ that. _And neither are you!_ I added, thinking at Edward specifically this time.

"Okay, okay" he said, laughing again. "Not even Bella?"

_DEFINITELY not Bella!_ I though back. Sheesh!

"What are we going to do about The Pen Whisperer?" _What_? Nicknames are fun!

Jasper chuckled. "I think it could work. The Pen Whisperer. Yeah. Definitely!"

"Rose is right. We need to figure some things out before she gets back." Esme said.

"Well, I don't see her harming us anytime soon. Though...I did see her with the Volturi? But it was ...weird. Anyway. I don't think she's a threat."

"Why do you think I can't read her? Or...read you when you're thinking about her or her powers?"

"I have no idea."

"Maybe...it's a witch thing?" I volunteered. "For protection. No one can go into her mind because they'd know. She unconsciously protects her secret. But Alice can see her because it has nothing to do with her mind, it's the physical future. Or it could be another power. One she doesn't know about. An I-have-a-way-of-looking-normal power." Everyone was gaping at me now.

"That actually makes sense. Jasper, did your gift work?"

"Yes. But that, if Rosalie is correct, is because it's her emotions. Not anything relating to her powers or overall witchiness."

"So, are we letting her live then?" I asked, curious.

"Yes"

"Yeap!"

"Of course"

"Mhmm"

"Hell yeah!"

"Yes"

"Yay. Cool." They stared at me strangely. "What? Can't I like her too?"

Then I heard a loud rumbling. That damn truck. _We are going to have to find a way to get rid of that thing._ I thought, growling.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Man, he needs to mind his own...thoughts.

The car door shut. "Kay, here we are." She paused.

"It's bigger on the inside." Hahaha, she must be talking to her cat.

"The Almighty Pen Whisperer has returned!" Emmett said, making us all laugh our heads off. Bella came in the door and we were still laughing. Her look was hilarious.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

So I grabbed Izzy and got into my truck. Izzy doesn't like flying.

"You mean I actually get to meet them? Cool!"

"Dork. You realize they won't be able to hear you, right? And more than likely Edward won't be able to read your thoughts either." I had filled her in on the the vamps in my room. "So I'll have to interpret for you."

"I know. That's rather disappointing though. I've gotten used to you being able to hear me."

"Kay, here we are."

"Holy house, batman!"

"It's bigger on the inside." Opening the door, I noticed they were all dieing of laughter. Was I missing something?

"Hello?"

"Sorry Bella." Alice smiled. " Hi Izzy!"

"Hi..." She said, cautiously.

"Hey." I translated.

"Can you hear her?" Esme asked Edward.

"No." He sounded vexed.

"Oh, so THAT'S Edward! He's kinda cute."

"Kinda?" I criticized.

Heh. The vamps only heard a mewing from Izzy. This was going to be fun.

**A/N: R AND R PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE. Thank you. So, I think this is getting farther along successfully... kinda sorta? I have no idea what iI'm gonna do yet. Not really. I know what I'm going to do with Jacob, but that's pretty much it. Suggestions? **

**Random question: What is the first name of your best friend?**


	14. Isn't that 'sposed to kill him?

**This one is kinda short. But...you'll live.**

**Disclaimer: If you think I'm good enough to have written a book, you're insane. Completely mental. But, thanks! Nah, I know I'm not that good. For anyone who didn't catch that hint: I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER. I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES. Bold enough for you?**

**Chapter 14: Isn't that 'sposed to kill him or something?**

We stayed at the Cullens for a few more hours. I could tell we were going to be good friends. Especially Alice. Maybe even Rosalie; she wasn't so bad.

"Alright, I've gotta go. Izzy's asleep and Charlie's probably hungry."

"Will you be back tomorrow?" asked Alice.

"Sorry, I'm going to La Push tomorrow. I haven't seen Jake since I got my powers. I have to figure out what I'm going to say to him..." I trailed off. The vampires in the room had made a funny face when I mentioned Jake. I wondered what that was about.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaay. See you Monday then! Sit with us at lunch?"

"Sure. Can Jess come too? I think she's getting a little resentful."

"Well.." She looked around the room. "I guess that's okay."

I scooped up Izzy and drove back home. It's strange...It already felt like more of a home than with mom. Not that I didn't like it there, I was just...very comfortable here for some reason.

I was right, Charlie _WAS_ hungry. He'd attempted to make spaghetti. On his own. Ugh!

"Dad. You _know_ you can't cook. Plus, there's pasta salad in the fridge."

"Well, I forgot about that. And I wanted something warm." It sounded like we wanted to add a 'so there' to the end of that.

"I'm sure you've got a can of Raviolis here somewhere." I pointed out. "You used to live off that stuff. Since you can't...oh, I don't know...make anything other than scrambled eggs."

"Well, um, yeah, I 'spose we've got that...Would you believe me if I told you I was sick of it?"

"Not at all!" I said cheerfully.

He just stuck out his tongue and walked away. How old is he, 5? Seriously.

I walked upstairs and fell face-first onto my bed. Within 12.2 seconds I was asleep. But really, can you blame me? I'd had a long day!

It was only 7:30 when I went to bed, but surprisingly I didn't wake up until 9:30 the next morning. Charlie was gone fishing today, so I had the whole house to myself. I didn't want to go to Jake's _too _early. He was lazy and sometimes didn't get up 'til after one. Then I remembered the face the Cullens had made when I mentioned him. It was a sad, fearful expression. Something was wrong. I decided to race over right away.

When I got there, he was already up. There was DEFINITELY something going on. He was _never_ up before 11:30. And it was only 10:02.  
Jake jumped when he saw me. He had circles under his eyes. Was he not sleeping well? That would explain the early rising.

"Bella!" He sounded afraid. And different. I couldn't quite place it though. Why was he scared? Did he know I was a witch? I could never hurt him. Ever. Didn't he know that? Or...was this something else?

"Man, you really grew a lot Jake!" And wow, he looked so much older. At least 19 or 20 even though he was only 16.

"Bells, you have to leave."

"No Jake, I have to talk to you. It's important."

"It's dangerous!" That confirmed it. He knew I was a witch.

"But how? How did you know? Was it the Cullens?" I was going to kill them for telling my secret.

That's when I noticed something else. It had been bugging me for a while. "Wait..." I started backing away from him. "Y-your skin..."

It was pale. It looked almost white. Jake was a Quileute. His skin was never pale.

Jacob was a vampire.

**So? What do you think? Good surprise? Don't worry, I'll explain it next chapter! Hehehe!**

**Random Question of the Chapter (from now on RQC(Maybe)): If you could have any one super power, what would it be?**


	15. Is there anyone you WON'T tell?

**Kay, I wrote this one, the next one, and a fifty-sixth of a third one at my dads house last week. Hopefully I'll be able to finish the third one while I'm at my moms, but if not, you'll just have to wait for two weeks till I get back. Just thought I'd tell you in advance. Also, I am having great difficulty finding a title for this chapter. I've been sitting here for half an hour, and I still can't come up with one. Last thing. I think I'm going to do a Harry Potter fanfic when I'm done with this one. I say when I'm done, because I really am not so good at multitasking and would end up forgetting about one story or the other. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight series. I have this nice little copy of the books on my bookshelf. But I wasn't the one who wrote the books. Not Stephenie Meyer. Hello! Duh!**

**Chapter 15: Seriously Bella, is there anyone you won't tell? This is supposed to be your SECRET! Yet here you are, blabbing it to yet another person.**

Okay, my truck had said something about Jacob being a mythical creature too, but I was so not expecting _that_! Somehow I don't think that's what he meant though.

"Okay Bells, I know I may seem different, but I'm not. My skin is paler because...I was very sick until yesterday. I still haven't fully recovered." Why was he lying?

Oh. He didn't think I knew. Ooooh.

"Jacob. Jake. Stop, kay? Don't try to sell me that load of crap. We both know you're different from the last time I saw you. So am I for that matter. How long ago did it happen?"

He looked absolutely confused. Served him right for hiding something like this from me. Though...I couldn't really talk. I'd been hiding things from him too.

"Um, the day after that little girl went missing."

"Was eaten is more accurate." I added under my breath. Ah, yeah, crap. He'd 'probly heard me.

"Wait, wait, wait. How much do you _know_?"

"More than you on some subjects. Less than you on others."

He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'smart-ass'. Grrrr.

"You first. Why do you look so old?" That'd be me, unwilling to move even the tiniest millimeter.

"Alright, well, um the Quileutes are descended from werewolves. Only a select few change though. All the wolves get taller and look around 20ish because we... well, we don't age. Not a day. Unless we were to acquire enough self-control to stop changing into a wolf. The Quileutes only start becoming wolves again when there are vampires around. And since the Culle-" He cut off, looking horror-struck.

"It's okay, I know about vampires and the Cullens. I went there yesterday. I also know that you're one too."

"But..._how_?"

"I'll explain when you're done."

"O...kay. Since the Cullens had come back, people started changing again. Apparently I was in the process of it -though I wasn't told until after I'd been turned- when that girl, Zoey I think, went.. er, was attacked. The day after the attack, I went grocery shopping. On my way home, that vampire got me. The pack found us, but it was already too late. He had bitten me. Apparently vampire venom isn't fatal to wolves until after the first transformation."

"Oh my goodness! That's horrible! Um, but Jake? Don't the wolves hate vampires?"

"They do. But they couldn't kill me. They allowed me to stay here as long as I don't ever bite a human. I have to stick to an all animals diet like the Cullens. Besides, the Cullens and the wolves are friends. They like each other. Apparently the vamps helped them in some predicament or something."

I hadn't expected the wolves to like the Cullens. It was a pleasant surprise. it proved that even though they were supposed to be sworn enemies, they could still change and become friends. Though, if the Cullens or Jake were ever to bite a human, that would all change...

So I told Jake all about what had happened since I'd last seen him. My powers, my dreams, Izzy, and finding out about vampires and all of the Cullens. **(A/N: I got tired of writing it out in dialogue. Plus, I figured reading it three times would be a little much.)**

"So you're really a witch? And you don't age _either_? Cool!"

"Yeah...um, Jake? What happened to that vampire? The one that got you and Zoey?"

"Oh. He, uh, got away."

"Ah, crap." Crap crap crap.

"Don't worry Bells. He'll be caught. But he did say he had an actual target. Before he started eating me. Said something about a girl who had seen him attack Zoey or something. Beats me why he didn't just kill her then though. We have to protect her. We can't let him get her. Wish we knew who it was..."

Shit! I didn't think he'd known I was there. Why did I always get myself into these situations? Was I like a danger magnet or something? Seriously.

"Uh, Jake? So I, um, went home early from school one day. And there was this little girl in the parking lot. With a guy. Over her neck. There was blood all over. It was Zoey. And Arnold. I'm the one he's after. The Cullens know I saw that. Do they know he's after me?"

"Bella! Uh, no, they don't know that; I forgot to tell them."

"Didn't Edward read your thoughts?"

"I had other things on my mind. Hang on, how do you know his name?"

"Oh, I don't. I just thought he looked like an Arnold."

Jake stared at me for a few seconds. I'm pretty sure he was wondering if I'd gone off the deep end.

"You know what Jacob? Shush!"

"I didn't say anything, Isabella."

"No, but you were thinking it."

"Oh, so now you're a mind reader, too?"

"I don't have to be a mind reader to read you!"

"Really? Then what was I thinking?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you were wondering if I'd gone bat-shit crazy."

"Well, um, yeah, but..."

"So there."

"Fine, you win."

"HA! I mean..."

His eyes narrowed. "What was that?"

"Oooooooh, nothing. Not a thing. Nothing even came out of my mouth. You must be delusional. You're hearing things. Hey, what's that?"

"Hahahahahahaha, nice change of subject. Subtle."

"No, really! What _IS_ that?"

He whipped around, finally getting that I was in fact serious.

"No." He said, just as confused as I was. Apparently my sight was just as good as a vamp's (another plus!).

Looking like just a little speck on the horizon, but growing closer every second, was...

**So? How was it? Good? Bad? Ugly? All of the above? Anything you liked? Or disliked? TELL MEEEE! REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW! Thanks! Seriously tho. Review. Or I'll set Elizabeth, my voodoo doll, on you. *Grins Evilly* **

**RQC: My mind is just blanking all over the place. I had a question earlier. But now I've lost it. Oh queeeeeestion. Where did you goo-oooo? A-HA! I found it! What is your favorite memory?**


	16. It's alive!

**Chapter 16. I'm so proud! lol. I didn't actually think I'd get this far when I started writing this. I'm pleased that I've made it here tho. By the way, I did finish next chapter after all. So you'll get one more chapter this week. More than likely. Unless I'm lazy and don't feel like typing it. Oh,and I'll be introducing new characters soon. Not sure when, but sometime soon. **

**Disclaimer: Hello all. I'm hailey. Have been all my life. Meaning? Still not SM. I don't own the Twilight series. So there.**

**Chapter 16: It's *coughcough* I mean, She's ALIVE!**

Looking like just a little speck on the horizon, but growing closer every second, was Zoey, all vamped up and racing towards us.

"No!" repeated Jake. "She's not supposed to be a vampire! She deserves to move on! She shouldn't be a vampire for all of eternity!"

"Stay here."

"Bella..."

"No."

I walked off in Zoey's direction. If anything were to happen, Jake would be able to get to me in like an eighth of a second.

"Zoey?" I said when we reached each other.

"Yeah? Who are you?"

"I'm Bella. He didn't kill you?"

Her eyes widened. "Bu-but, you're not a vampire! How do you know? Oh. You're the one who saw us. The one he wants to kill. Uh-oh. You didn't know about vampires, did you? He's going to hurt me for telling someone." She whimpered the last sentence.

"No Zo, I did know about vampires. See him back there? He's one. And I'm friends with seven more." Relief flooded her face.

"So why didn't he kill you? And what's his name?" I threw the last question in for Jacob's sake.

"Oh. Uh, he didn't kill me because of my gift. When I was human, if I would cry or be sad, it would rain. I was crying when he bit me, and it started to rain. He figured I had a power so he changed me instead of killing me. I can control the weather just by a thought now. Oh. and his name is Jeffrey. So what's _his _story?"

"Jake? He was, um, bitten the day after you were. By Arn- Jeffrey. Why do you stay with him?"

"I have nowhere else to go. I can't go back to my mom or dad."

"Are you okay?"

"Well, I miss my parents an awful lot. But being a vampire is pretty cool. Except the eating people part. I hate that."

Then Jake jumped in. I hadn't realized he'd come over.

"You don't have to eat people. I don't. Neither do the Cullens- the other seven vampires Bella knows."

"Really?" Her face lit up.

"Mhmm. That's why I'm not scared of being their friend."

"Can- can I meet them?"

"Sure. I think so. How about in six days. We'll meet back here. At 10 A.M? Then I'll bring you to 'em. But you have to promise not to tell Jeffrey. Please don't tell him about me either?" I looked at her hopefully. It was kind of scary to realize that my fate was in the hands of a ten-year-old.

"Of course not! I like you."

"Haha, I like you too!"

Well. That was cool. I'd become friends with nine vampires in one weekend. That has to be some sort of record.

"Alright Zoey, Jake, I've gotta go home now. 10:00 Saturday?

"Yeap!"

"Hey! I say that too!"

"Yeap?"

"Yeah! Sorry, I've never met someone else who says that."

"Hahahahaha. Okay, I've gotta go back to Jeffrey anyway. He'll wonder where I am. Bye Bella! Bye Jake."

Running through my head as I got in my truck and drove home were all the ways that the day could have gone horridly wrong. First with Jake. If Jake had been scared of my witch-ness, if he'd been hungry, or if he'd been used to a different diet, things could have ended badly. Then with Zoey. If she'd been hungry, didn't like me, would have done anything for Jeffrey, or if she was just a murderous little fiend of a girl, now amped my vampire power, things probably would not have turned out well. At least not for me. Jake hadn't been far, but I'm sure Zoey could have yanked off my head with plenty of time to run from Jacob. I mean sure, I might be immortal, but having my head pulled off was probably one of the few ways to kill me. Not that I was going to test it to see.

Izzy ran out to meet me when I got home. See? She _CAN_ be sweet sometimes! If she wants to. If there's something in it for her. Okay, something was up. She wanted something.

"What's up, Iz?"

"What? Nothing! Can't I ever just come out and see you? Seriously! Does the world have to be ending for me to like you? Sheesh! Though now that you mention it..."

"Spit it out Izzy."

"Well, it was something Emmett said yesterday."

"No."

"But you weren't even in the room! How do you know it's not a good suggestion?"

"Emmett said it."

"Well, okay, true. But it was a good idea. Really."

"Okay. You got me. I'm curious. What did he say?"

"Um, you left for a bathroom break, right? And he said something somewhere along the lines of 'Hey, so Bella's a witch, right? Don't witches usually cast spells? Has she ever cast a spell?' Then he looked at me and I shook my head. 'Well, you know what the perfect test would be? To see if she can cast spells? She could try to make you human for a day! Then she wouldn't have to translate for you!' See? It's a great idea! I could be human!"

I looked at Izzy, shock etched in all the lines on my face. Was she _mental_? Did she know how wrong this could turn out? Obviously not...

Sighing, I said, "Not now Iz. Maybe when school gets out. Then you can help me find that meadow thing you keep talking about."

"Kay!" She looked excited. Uh-oh. I hoped that I could actually cast spells.

Speaking of spells. Would they be like in _Charmed_ where each spell is like a paragraph long? Or would it be like in _Harry Potter_ where spells are only a word or two? "I should probably practice..." I mumbled. Then maybe I could make Zoey look older if she wanted.

* * *

School the next day was, well, pretty okay. I'd made up with Jessica, she was mad at me for ignoring her. But really, I had other, more important, things on my mind. Like if I was going to live to be a senior. She was ecstatic about being able to eat with the Cullens though, so she forgave me easily.

Lunch passed without incident, though Jasper was a little uncomfortable. By the time it was over Jess was convinced she was going to be Rosalie's new best friend. Heh heh heh.

Biology was, as always, exceptionally easy. But it was much more interesting now that Edward had stopped ignoring me again. Halfway through the lesson I grabbed a piece of paper.

_Hey. So, you know Zoey? That girl who was attacked?_

_Yes, what about her?_

_Well, I ran into her yesterday. Not literally, that would hurt._ Edward gave me a quizzical look. _Turns out she was changed, not killed._

It looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. That look is really not very attractive. Just so you know.

_She hates killing people. So Jake and I told her she didn't have to. Then we kind of proceeded to tell her about you guys. Not much. Just that you're vampires who don't eat humans. Nothing about your gifts. She's living with Jeffrey, the guy that changed her, but she promised not to tell him anything. She wants to meet you guys. Saturday at 10:30. Can she?_

_Sure. I guess. Where are we meeting her?_

_Your house. I'm going to pick her up from La Push at 10._

_Okay. Thanks for telling me. And getting her to see us. That'll save a lot of time. :)_

Yes. Edward Cullen just drew a smiley face. I didn't think it was possible.

Gym was, well, gym. I'm not going to say I enjoyed it, because that would be an outright lie. And I suck at lying.

"So. You and Cullen, huh?"

"_**WHAT?**_"

"You were sitting at their table, so I just figured -"

I cut him off. Erg! Mike was getting on my nerves.

"First off, I was sitting there for Alice's sake. Second, Jessica was there too. And third, even if there _was_ something going on, _which there isn't_, it wouldn't be any of YOUR business anyway." I snapped and walked away. **(A/N: In Twilight Bella is a lot nicer to Mike. In this, she just got so irritated with him in the past that she can't help but snap at him whenever he says something. He really does deserve it tho!)**

Man, I hope this week goes by fast.

**There you have it. Chapter 16. So. You know what I'm going to ask next, don't you? PLEASE, will you REVIEW? Pour moi? S'il vous plait! Oh. By the way, I know how it's going to end. Well, sort of. It's just not written down yet.**

**RQC: Favorite Pokemon?**

**RANDOM CHALLENGE! THAT'S RIGHT, I HAVE A CHALLENGE FOR ALL OF YOU OUT THERE! I would like you to do something. Write me a story about Jack the ninja penguin and Andy, his arch nemesis, the Jack-o-lantern. It can be as long as you want it to be. That means three sentences. Or three pages. However long you want. And then either put your story in a review or PM it to me. Pleaasepleaseplease? Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase? I will send anyone who does my version of Jack and Andy. Just for your amusement. **


	17. You just lost the game

**So, this chapter jumps around a bit from POV to POV. Sorry 'bout that. And just so you know, anything in Alice's POV that is bold is a thought she directed towards Edward. **_Italics is a vision. _**So you don't get TOO confused. Hehehe, and I would've posted this chapter like an hour and a half earlier, but I got sidetracked by cleverbot. It's not my fault, really! I was having a wizard duel with him(it). **

**Disclaimer: For the 17th time, I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does! (hehe, I find it amusing, being able to truthfully say 'for the 17th time.' xD)**

**Chapter 17: You just lost the game. (Sorry, I really couldn't resist the temptation.)**

Okay, so, you know how when you want time to go super slow it races by and when you want it to go speedy quick each second seems like a year? Well, that happens to me too. All the time. It's obnoxious.

By Wednesday I was ready to call in sick. Tuesday alone had felt like a week and a half. Thursday went relatively quick, I guess. Friday however? Awful! It went by sooo slow. Seriously, it was like the longest day of my life. Each class period seemed to take a millennium.

But finally, after what felt like decades, Saturday morning had arrived.

"I'm going to Alice's house dad! I'll be back later. Oh! And Izzy's coming too."

_**Charlie's POV**_

I don't know what it is with that cat, but Bella is...well, I don't want to say obsessed, but...obsessed.

"I'm going to Alice's house dad! I'll be back later. Oh. And Izzy's coming too!" See, what did I say? Obsessed.

She brings that cat everywhere.

And talks to it like it'll talk back. I swear, that kid is starting to lose it. Ah, but I don't care. She's MY kid.

"Kay Bells, have fun! But stay away from that Edward boy. I don't like him."

_**Bella's POV**_

"Okay dad, of course."

"Do you mean that?"

"No, Iz, 'course not! Shhh!" I whispered.

"Liar!" she hissed, laughing.

I slapped my hand to my forehead. "Izzy, do you want to come with or not?" She moved her paw to her mouth, as if doing the I'm-zipping-my-mouth-closed thing.

"C'mon, let's go. We're already gonna be late."

_**Jane's POV**_

"Yo! Aro!" We'd just gotten around to going to that human's house to see if his website had gotten any hits.

It had gotten one. From a computer in the United States. In Washington. More specifically, Forks.

"I think it's time we go visit the Cullens."

I gave him my hand. He'd never been good with computers so the stuff on the screen meant absolutely nothing to him.

"Fascinating. Yes, we'll set out in two weeks."

"Hey, when is Jeffrey set to return? Think he found anyone interesting?"

_**Alice's POV**_

_"Yo, Aro!" Yo? Who says 'YO' anymore? And her outfit! Ugh. Jane NEEDS to learn to accessorize._

_Aro and Jane are at some tiny little shack of a house. Okay, it isn't THAT small. But the computer Jane is sitting at is state of the art. Why have such a small house if you could afford a computer like that?_

_Jane is looking at the screen. Apparently there's something worthwhile on it, though I have no clue what it is. I don't much like computers._

_"I think it's time we go visit the Cullens." Wait, what now? Not another visit from these psychos!_

_Aro is reading her thoughts. "Fascinating." Fascinating? That is so just like Aro to say something like that. "Yes, we'll set out in two weeks."_

I snapped out of the vision. Edward looked shocked. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Rather funny, actually.

"Oh, shut up."

**You know you love me anyway. I _AM_ your favorite sister.**

"Shhh! I know. But don't tell Rose that."

"Hey!" was shouted from the living room.

Rose was watching Emmett and Jasper play Halo. Again. She stormed upstairs.

"Don't tell me what?"

"How much we love you!" I said.

And then I pounced. _She's_ not a psychic._ She _didn't see it coming. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Edward started laughing at me.

"Oh, would you get out of my head already! Can't anyone laugh evilly in PEACE anymore? SHEESH!"

That only made him laugh harder. I'd show him. I'd get revenge. This time I laughed aloud so everyone could hear.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Edward looked terrified. **Hehehe!**

_**Bella's POV**_

It was 10:32 when I showed up at Jake's. He and Zoey got in the back. Zoey was thoroughly confused as to why I was glaring daggers at my cat.

"Zoey, Jake, this is Izzy. Izzy, this is Zoey," I pointed, "and Jake."

"Wait, are you sure he's not Zoey and she's not Jake?"

I went back to glaring. Jake laughed. Was he laughing at what Iz said? Or the fact that I was glaring at her yet again?_ Please let it be the latter_ I hoped.

"Why'd you tell her who we were? Does she understand you?" Zoey asked.

"Mhmm. She's very smart. She understands everyone."

"Does she talk back?"

"Well, sort of. I can hear her. But you won't be able to."

"How come?"

"Well Zo, I'm a witch." I told her everything. I just felt I could trust her. She wasn't going to tell Jeffrey.

"That's so cool! Um, Bella? Could you...uh, could you cast a spell? To make me older? Or at least age?"

"I'll try. When we get to the Cullens."

Thanks to Izzy, it was 11:08 when we got there. I glared at her some more.

"Sorry! Sheesh!"

"Nice apology. NOT!"

"How old are you, 8?"

"Iz?"

"Yeah?"

"Knock it off if you want to be human for a day!" That silenced her pretty quick.

We walked into the the living room. Everyone else was staring at Alice. She was having a vision.

_**Alice's POV**_

Bella walked in the door with a little girl I didn't recognize. Jacob followed behind them. We'd met him a while ago, right after he'd been changed. Oh yeah! That little girl was Zoey.

As soon as Zoey stepped into the living room, where we were all sitting, a vision was triggered. Or... a series of visions.

_Zoey is sitting on the swings. It must be recess._

_"Zoey. Zoey, come here, I have something I want to show you."_

_She looked nervous. And with good reason. The voice was too innocent. Too sweet. It sounds like a little boy. Or, it probably sounds like a little boy to _her_. _I _know it's a vampire._

_Zoey is walking over to the side of the playground. To a big group of trees. Someone grabs her and brings her to the deserted high school. Everyone there is in class. Then it randomly starts pouring. Strange..._

"Oh my goodness Zoey!" I only had enough time to say that before I was yanked into another vision.

_I'm at the Volturi castle. Hey, look, it's Aro! And... Zoey's attacker?_

_"Jeffrey, we need more people for the guard. We are planning something special. Go out now and find us more gifts. Useful ones."_

_"Of course, master. I'll return in three months."_

"Ah!" And I was dragged into yet another vision.

_"Jane, there is a change of plans. You are to go to Forks, immediately. Alone. You will be staying with the Cullens. We will join you in three months time. Jeffrey should be back by then and he can come with us. You have an hour to pack anything you want to bring. Your flight will be at three. We'll be calling the Cullens at 2:30."_

I came out of my last vision panting. Quickly, I told everyone what I'd seen.

**Alrighty. So, what are you doing at this very moment(besides reading this and moving your mouse to the 'review' button)? I'm watching Harry Potter two, The Chamber of Secrets.**

**RONALD WEASLEY, HOW _DARE_ YOU STEAL THAT CAR? I AM ABSOLUTELY _DISGUSTED_! YOUR FATHER IS NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S _ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT_! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER _TOE_ OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU _STRAIGHT HOME_! Oh, and Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor, your father and I are so proud! THBBBBT!**

**Hehe. =P**

**RQC: I know this doesn't fit the 'Twilight' category, but which Harry Potter movie and/or book is your favorite?**

**BTW, I'm looking for a Beta...if you're interested, PM me. Or, if you're just plain bored and want someone to talk to, you can PM me also. =D**


	18. Poor Edward

**Yaychapter18isup. Okay, soo, I've decided that I want more reviews. And in order to get them, I'm going to wait until I get AT LEAST 5 reviews to post the next chapter. That means in order for ch 19 to be posted, I'll need five reviews. And then I'll need five more for 20 to be posted. I doesn't really matter what chapter you review, as long as I get 5. **

**Disclaimer: *reads through previous 17 disclaimers* wow, you still haven't gotten this? I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Chapter 18: Poor Edward**

_**Zoey's POV**_

Alice told us all about her visions. I couldn't believe that other people.. er, vampires... had powers too! I thought it was only me. And Alice's power was so much cooler than mine. I'd always wanted to see the future. Always. It'd been my dream ever since I was three.

Jasper and Edward were looking at me funny. Was it because they thought I was dangerous? There are lot's more of them than of me...

Was it because I didn't follow their diet? I really wanted to try it. I hated killing. I _was_ only 11 after all.

Oh. Was it because I was jealous of Alice? Did they think I could, or would, hurt her? Edward should know better than that. Couldn't he read my mind or something? Besides, Alice would get a vision first or something, right?

"Um, please don't worry. I would never hurt your Alice." I said, looking at Jasper. They were together, weren't they? Now they looked shocked and confused.

"Yes, they are," said Edward, reading my thoughts. "How did you know that?"

I think he was referring to both of my statements but I only answered the first. I was careful not to think about it before I said it, so Edward wouldn't know before everyone else.

"I kinda have another power. It's not really anything special. Not like my other one. I've had this one ever since I was little. I can sorta tell how people feel about each other. Relationship-wise. Though when I was little I didn't really understand it. I can tell that Alice and jasper are together. Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett. I can tell that both Jake and Edward like Bella. But She doesn't really like either of them anymore."

_**Edward's POV**_

_Poor Edward._

_Dumb dog...er, vampire. _**(A/N: Rosalie doesn't like Jacob because he was going to be a wolf. It doesn't really matter to her that he isn't. In her mind he still is, kind of.)**

_That sucks, man._

_You'll get over it. I know. _Alice. I rolled my eyes at her.

I knew Bella wasn't the one for me. The rest of my family had felt something, a pull if you will, towards their pair the first time they'd met. But I'd hoped anyway. **(A/N: Yes, I know this doesn't actually happen, but it's easier for me if it does. )**

Oh well.. I'd waited this long to find her, what was a little more time?

Still, it was a little disappointing to find that she didn't like me. I knew we could have been happy together.

_Woah. Nine vampires in one place. Is that even possible Mel? I mean other than in the Volturi?_

_Obviously, Luke! They're all together! Sheesh. Wait, there's a _human_ with them. _

_Hey! That's not what I meant. Huh? Let's go save it!_

_Hold your horses. There are seven more of the than there are of us. And chances are, they aren't vegetarians like we are. We'll come back tomorrow. _

"Alice! There are two vampires. They almost came here. Did you see them?"

"No..."

"It's weird. It's like they could read each others minds, but not ours. I think it's okay though, they said they were vegetarians."

_**Bella's POV**_

So Jeffrey had told Zoey the bare necessities about the Volturi. Nothing about being one of them. She didn't want to go back to him.

"Please, Bella!"

"Al-... alright. Fine. I'll do it." The plan was that I was going to make it so Zo could age for a couple of years. When I was done with the spell, she was going to travel to Europe. Germany. She'd always wanted to go there. And hopefully the Volturi wouldn't look there for her.

She was going to try the all-animal-diet.

Emmett was giddy. I was going to cast an actual spell! Seriously, he was like a hyperactive child. All the time. I didn't know how everyone else put up with him.

Izzy was angry. Jealous. She wanted to be the one I cast my very first spell on! And completely psyched to see me cast a spell.

I swear, if she wasn't a cat, I'd think she and Emmett were twins. Honestly, those two acted exactly the same.

Zoey was nervous. She had every right to be. I was scared out of my mind and I wasn't even the one getting a spell cast on her.

Everyone else was just curious. Well, that's putting it mildly.

"Okay, here I go..." I closed my eyes tight. Zoey did the same.

"Things are right and things are wrong.

Zoey's little but she's strong.

Let her age like she normally would

Until she's 18. Then all will be good." **(A/N: Yeah, I know this spell kinda stinks. But, I hope, they'll get better in the future.)**

I opened my eyes. All of a sudden Zoey started glowing. Then sparkling. She kept getting brighter and brighter until she just stopped and went back to normal.

"Woah! That felt really weird. It worked though, I could tell!" She ran up and hugged me. "Thank you sooo much!" She hugged everyone else, said goodbye, and ran out the door.

The phone rang.

"It's Aro." Alice said.

"I'll get it." Carlisle. "Hello, Aro, my friend. I'm well. And yourself?" There was a pause. Then, "I see. Yes, of course she can stay with us. For how long? Mhmm. Of course. We'll see her then. Goodbye Aro."

He hung up. "She'll be here in two days. And she'll be staying for three months."

Hmm. Uh-oh. I'd heard a bit about the Volturi. And Jane. Truth be told, I was scared.

I was a human. And I knew about vampires. Yeah, I was a witch, but I wasn't sure if that would be enough for her.

**Tadaaa! ...? So... What are your opinions on the two new vampires? Melissa and Luke? What do you think is going to happen? Will they be friend or foe? What should their personalities be like? Review. Kaythanks.**

**RQC: Coffee or tea?**


End file.
